Rock Hard Lies and Fiery Dyes
by phantomkryx
Summary: Kirishima’s plan to trick Bakugo into running an errand for him backfires. One-Shot.


Katsuki stumbled into his dorm room after a long workout. _I need a damn nap_. He thought to himself as he threw his sweat laden towel into his dirty clothes hamper. Katsuki changed into clothes that hadn't been soaked and threw himself onto the bed. He closed his eyes for a measly fifteen minutes before he heard someone rummaging through drawers in the next room over. Katsuki groaned as he grabbed his pillow and shoved it against his head, trying to block out the noise.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kirishima yelled out from the next room over. Katsuki sat up, the springs of his mattress squeaking with the amount of force that has just been put on them.

"Hey, Shitty Hair! Shut the fuck up over there!" Katsuki screamed through the wall to the other boy. He threw himself back onto the bed and covered his face with the pillow once again.

The rummaging continued, accompanied with a loud "Dammit!" from Kirishima. Katsuki groaned in frustration as he threw the pillow across the room. He shot out of bed towards his door to go and confront the boy about the ruckus he was making. Katsuki stormed out of his room and banged on Kirishima's door.

"Didn't I say to shut the fuck up!?" Katsuki bellowed. Katsuki wiggled the handle to no avail.

"Go away, I'm busy!" Kirishima shouted back through the locked door. Katsuki yelled out in frustration as he blasted down the other boy's door.

"Listen, shit-for-brains, I'm trying to get some sleep." Katsuki said as he stood in Kirishima's doorway. The door had been blown into a desk adjacent to the doorway, forcing the door to stay open.

Kirishima let out an unmanly squeak as he threw a towel over his head and climbed into the corner of his bed.

"Didn't I say I was busy, Bakugou?" Kirishima's voice raising a few octaves as he tried to hide his concern for his safety. He looked over at the scorch marks on his door and cleared his throat before he spoke again. "You can't just barge into someone's room like that, dude. My privacy's just as important as yours."

"Yeah, and my sleep's more important than whatever the fuck you're doing right now." Katsuki barked back. His eyes were locked on the towel on Kirishima's head. "Why the hell do you have a towel on your head?" Katsuki asked, his anger slowly fading. Kirishima was still wearing his clothes, and the air was dry, so he obviously hadn't taken a shower within the last hour. Kirishima looked down at his comforter and laughed nervously.

"Oh, I just got out of the shower." Kirishima said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, being careful not to knock the towel off his head. Kasuki narrowed his eyes.

"Bullshit." Katsuki growled as he stalked over to Kirishima, ripping the towel off the other boy's head before he could react. Katsuki's eyes widened as he stared at his dorm neighbor. Everything was normal, except for the fact that Kirishima's hair was bright yellow. Katsuki doubled over into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of his friend.

"What the fuck!?" Katsuki barked out between fits of laughter. Kirishima turned red and snatched the towel back and wrapped it around his head.

"I told you I was busy, man." Kirishima stated, trying to keep his composure, which only made Katsuki laugh harder.

"Doing what," Katsuki remarked, attempting to control himself, "coloring your hair with highlighter?"

"No! I'm… re-dyeing my hair and I was searching for my red hair dye," Kirishima stated, sitting back against the wall before he continued. "but I think I'm out of it."

Katsuki finally got control of his snickering before looking back at the other boy, puzzled.

"You mean you hair's not naturally red? Why the hell do you dye it?" Katsuki asked. "Just leave it yellow." Kirishima's eyes widened in fear at the thought of it.

"You want me to walk around looking like a _bumblebee_? Are you _insane_?" Kirishima asked, his tone was riddled with worry. Katsuki chuckled at the thought. He'd never felt the need to dye his hair, so he didn't understand the urgency Kirishima felt to fix whatever problem he had at the moment.

"Why not? It's not that big of a change from your firetruck red hair." Katsuki stated bluntly.

Kirishima shook his head. "Whatever, dude." he sighed. "Can you just… do me a favor? Please?" He looked at Katsuki with a pleading look. Katsuki narrowed his eyes at the boy before he spoke again.

"Why the fuck would I do you a favor, highlighter head?" Katsuki questioned. Katsuki crossed his arms against his chest and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for a good answer.

"Um," the bright haired boy thought for a moment. Suddenly, a small smirk pulled at Kirishima's lips. "Because I know something you'd want to know." Kirishima said plainly. Katsuki raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"And what's that?" Katsuki asked. Kirishima played with the towel on his head, resituating it as he spoke.

"I know that All Might has some personal training lined up for you." Katsuki's eyes glinted with excitement as Kirishima spoke. "But there's a catch." The easily enraged young man showed no hesitation as he barked back his response.

"Yeah right, shitty hair. I'm not gullible like that pikachu fucker is. You'll have to try harder than that." Katsuki smirked.

"No, I'm serious. I heard him talking to Midoriya about it. He was talking about how he's waiting for you to show some character and do something nice for another classmate so he knows you won't abuse his training or whatever." Kirishima stated matter of factly.

"And you think, that me going to get you a box of shitty hair dye will count as some act of character?" Katsuki knew the idea of his idiot of a friend knowing something like that before he found out was total bullshit, but for some reason he hoped he was telling the truth. Now, he didn't show it like Deku did, but Katsuki was just as big of a fan of All Might as Deku. So the idea of being trained by All Might himself made him almost giddy inside. He sighed deeply before lurching forward and grabbing Kirishima by the shirt.

"Listen, fuckstick, I'll do this stupid favor for you. But if I find out you're lying in any way, I'm gonna fucking kill you. Got it?" Katsuki threatened. Kirishima gulped down a breath before nodding. Katsuki let go of his shirt and stormed out the door, pulling the door loose and slamming it on his way out.

\--

Katsuki wandered around like a lost puppy, searching for the hair dye. _Where the hell do they keep this shit? Locked away like a bomb?_ Katsuki thought to himself as he continued wandering through the isles of the store. He finally found it in the back of the beauty isle. _That so called "manly man" goes into the beauty section to get hair dye? What a prick._ Katsuki quickly paid for the hair dye and ran out of the store.

Katsuki arrived back at school just in time to run into Deku. He scowled at the smaller boy as he ran up to him.

"Hey, Deku." Katsuki yelled. The green-haired boy jumped out of his skin at the sound of Katsuki's voice.

"H-Hi Kacchan. What's up?" Deku stammered.

"Where's All Might at? I have to tell him about this stupid "act of kindness" I did." Katsuki stated. Deku looked confused by the statement, but pointed down the hall.

"He's in the teacher's lounge." Deku paused only a momemt before barraging Katsuki with slew of extra questions. "W-why do you need to tell him about some act of kindness? And what's in the bag?" Katsuki's eyes twitched as he listened to his "friend" babble on beside him.

"None of your fucking business, shithead." Katsuki said, pushing past Deku and heading towards the teachers lounge.

\--

Katsuki found All Might drinking tea on the couch. Nobody else seemed to be around, so Katsuki just barged right in and set the bag with hair dye on the coffee table in front of him.

"I did your act of kindness or whatever, now, when can we start training, Mr. All Might?" Katsuki asked, his hard exterior lessening slightly. All Might was one of the few people in the world Katsuki had any respect for and showed it. He'd always admired All Might, ever since he was little. So, he saw no point in being brash towards the man.

All Might gave him a bewildered look. "Whatever are you talking about, my boy?" All Might asked. Katsuki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Kirishima told me that if I did some stupid act of character, that you'd be willing to train me one on one and teach me about fighting." Katsuki told him. Anger flickered lightly in his eyes. All Might just laughed and set down his cup of tea.

"Look, Bakugou, I don't know what young Kirishima told you, but you should take it up with him," All Might stood up so he could set a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I think you may have been duped." All Might laughed again. Katsuki's face twisted with rage as he stormed out of the room, hands sparking as his temper continued to rise.

_That bastard_! Katsuki thought as he paced back and forth through the halls. Katsuki was planning a way to get revenge for the bullshit lie Kirishima had told him. He'd decided killing him would be too brash, so he'd been racking his brain for several hours trying to figure out the perfect revenge scheme. He thought about maybe blowing up his room when he left, but there was no way Kirishima was leaving his room until he got his hair dye. Katsuki stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Mina run past him in the hallway, his eyes flitting directing towards her hair in the process.

"Sorry!" Mina yelled back, smiling. "Didn't mean to bump you, Bakugou."

Katsuki's eyes had an evil glint as he let out a small laugh. _I've got the perfect plan_, he thought to himself as he ran in the opposite direction towards the front doors of the dorm building.

\--

When Katsuki returned, he threw the box of hair dye at Kirishima and went to his room to finally resume his nap. Katsuki woke up about an hour later to Kirishima's screaming. Unlike the last time, Katsuki smirked as he calmly walked out of his room into the living area, where most of the class was doing homework or watching videos.

Katsuki knew exactly why he was screaming this time. Before Katsuki had given him the bag, he'd switched it out with a different color and gave him the red hair dye box. Luckily, the hair dye had no markings on it to show what color it was. And the color he picked was close enough in hue that Kirishima's dumb ass wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Now all Katsuki had to do was get the class to gather around his room with some elaborate excuse.

Katsuki walked nonchalantly into the rec room and cleared his throat.

"Hey, fucksticks. Kirishima dropped some weights on himself because he pushed his quirk too hard and I told him he'd need to find someone else to help him."

The whole room went dead silent after Katsuki spoke. Ururaka was the first to pipe up.

"Why didn't you just lift the weights off him?! He could be seriously hurt." Ururaka said, her voice riddled with worry.

"I agree," Iida stated. "Workout injuries are some of the worst a high school student can get." Katsuki just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you guys care so much, you go help his dumb ass. It's not my problem." Katsuki said as he walked back towards his room.

Almost in unison, Ururaka, Iida, and Deku all stood up to rush to Kirishima's aid. The rest of class- A followed suit shortly after packing up their belongings.

"How do you know he dropped weights on himself, Kacchan?" Deku asked, catching up with Katsuki as he led the pack towards Kirishima's room.

"I heard a loud thud followed by a scream from his room." Katsuki said calmly.

"I can't believe you didn't help him once you heard a scream, Bakugou." Ururaka reprimanded him as she opened the door to Kirishima's room.

Kirishima sat in the middle of his room on the floor, staring at the class like a deer in headlights. The class stared back at Kirishima. More specifically, Kirishima's hair. Kaminari was the burst to break the silence with his boisterous laughter.

"He..he looks like a traffic cone!" Kaminari shouted once he could catch his breath. The rest of the class joined him in a sea of laughter. "Kirishima what did you do, man?"

"I-I don't know what happened. The box said red but…" Kirishima's turned bright red as he trailed off. He made eye contact with Katsuki and glared. Katsuki only laughed harder.

"Looks like you got the wrong color, huh, Traffic Cone?" Katsuki asked. The class continued to barade Kirishima with jokes about stopping traffic as Kirishima shot onto his feet. Katsuki knew what was coming. He turned on his heels and ran towards his room and locked the door before Kirishima could catch him.

"Bakugou, open the fucking door, you piece of shit! I know you have my _actual_ hair dye!" Kirishima roared as he banged on Katsuki's door. Katsuki looked at the tube on his desk and laughed to himself even more. _Revenge has never been sweeter._


End file.
